Detrás del abanico
by PettitAmoure
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un solitario aún para la clase de vida que lleva y lo que es. Tiene solo un amigo y ha trabajo en lo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando su mirada choca contra la de una molestia todo comienza a cambiar. Todos tienen secretos, pero al sólo le interesa saber el de ella.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

**Summary**: Sasuke Uchiha es un solitario aún para la clase de vida que lleva y lo que es. Tiene solo un amigo y ha trabajo en lo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando su mirada choca contra la de una _molestia_ todo comienza a cambiar. _Todos tienen secretos, pero al sólo le interesa saber el de ella._

**Detrás del abanico**

I. Él

Se levantó antes que el sol despuntase en el horizonte, justo cuando su reloj marcó las 4 am y el sonido chillante de su celular comenzó a ser insoportable. Casi gruñendo atendió, sin sorprenderse de la voz que lo aguardaba al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Teme!—la voz masculina y escandalosa retumbó en sus oídos de una forma que hizo que se cuestionase el porque el dueño de éste seguía vivo— ¡Deja de ser un teme amargado y atiende el teléfono de buenas primeras!

—Son las 4 am, dobe—siseó—¿por qué mierda llamas a estas horas?

— Es por una buena razón, lo juro—se defendió, sabiendo del terrible mal humor de su mejor amigo— han encontrado a otro _user_ en tu zona y la vieja quiere que te hagas cargo.

— Kakashi también puede hacerlo—replicó, maldiciendo al "circo de inadaptados" del que lamentablemente tenía que formar parte.

— Kakashi-sensei no ha regresado todavía, teme. Es tu caso—concluyó, cortando.

Casi gruñendo se incorporó totalmente de la cama y se dirigió al baño por una ducha. Luego tomó al azar un par de prendas del armario –daba igual porque todas eran oscuras- y se vistió, bajando después al comedor para tomar un tentempié.

Terminó el bocadillo rápidamente y salió de su departamento. Cuanto más veloz fuera más pronto terminaría el asunto. Para su suerte el elevador no tardó mucho y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba dentro de su auto, un modelo elegante y oscuro –para los que decían que el vehículo es una extensión de su dueño-, que se camuflaba perfectamente entre las calles casi desiertas.

No se extrañó al encontrar marcado en su GPS como destino una dirección por la que nunca había pasado. Bufó al darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de los límites de su área, y que el usuratonkachi de su amigo –pronto, ex vivo- mejor amigo podía haberse hecho cargo. Pero no, lo mandaban a él, total Uchiha Sasuke no podía estar haciendo nada importante a las 4 de la madrugada.

Ya se lo pagarían... especialmente el dobe.

_Moraleja: Sasuke es vengativo._

Al pasar varias cuadras el paisaje comenzó a tornarse cada vez más sombrío, él podía captar claramente como la atmosfera del lugar se hacía más pesada en torno cuando la proximidad hacia el sitio señalado aumentaba. Obviamente había un culpable ahí. Y uno bastante poderoso que no sabía ocultar sus huellas.

Miró la pantalla de su GPS y notó que no había información sobre el user que buscaba, así que prácticamente sólo tenía el origen del "fenómeno" y desde allí tendría que lidiar el solo para avanzar. No es como si tuviese problemas en eso. Después de todo, podría estar peor y tener como compañero a su idiota amigo.

Mejor ni pensarlo, decidió, sabiendo que Tsunade era buena en cuestión de adivinar sus peores pesadillas. Todavía no terminaba de recuperarse de la vez que lo habían mandado junto al Uzumaki al Ártico –solos, solos, SOLOS- para recuperar algo supuestamente invaluable –que había terminado siendo saske. _Vieja alcohólica_- y que los había llevado a estar una semana en un refugio con la llegada de una nevada no esperada, lo que había significado siete días completos con un el rubio.

_Era verdad… ¿cómo rayos había sido capaz de aguantar y no enterrarla su –preciada- katana en medio de su estómago cada vez que éste comenzaba a hablar sobre su preciado ramen? _

Uno de los misterios de la vida, sin duda alguna.

_Y frente a sus ojos apareció otro…_

Justo al doblar por una de las angostas calles el percibió como algo invisible chocaba contra él desde la esquina. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia una figura menuda que se hallaba parada frente a alguien en el suelo, y mientras sus ojos negros cambiaban a un carmesí no dudó de que se trataba del user.

En ese mismo momento clavó el freno y gracias a que había disminuido la velocidad las llantas no hicieron sonido, pero igualmente alertó al misterioso personaje encapuchaba quien no tardo en salir corriendo. _Mala opción._

_Porque Sasuke Uchiha era frío, vengativo y socialmente un amargado… pero en el "trabajo" era conocido como un cazador. _

Sonrió de una forma que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre y cubrió con su flequillo negruzco sus ojos rojos. El encargo no tardaría mucho, no con la velocidad del sujeto.

Al segundo, en esa esquina, tan sólo quedaba aquel hombre borracho durmiendo en el suelo y el auto negro. De Sasuke no había ni rastro mientras que entre los callejones la figura corría sin ser consciente de que una peligrosa mirada la seguía. -¿o si?- Esta siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un desolado parque y sin dudarlo se metió entre la densa vegetación.

_Gracias, Kami…_

De una forma sombría, el Uchiha apareció como una ráfaga de aire frío delante de los árboles de Sakura. Tal como lo había esperado el sujeto se hallaba escondido entre los arbustos. Como si las hojas y las ramas lo ocultasen de su visión. _Hn_.

Si tan sólo su presa supiera cuantos habían pensado lo mismo.

— Sal—ordenó, dirigiéndose a cierta mata en particular. _O te haré salir_.

Para su casi sorpresa no paso mucho tiempo para que el encapuchado se asome entre las plantas, y a pesar de su técnica él no era capaz de ver sus rasgos ocultos tras esa túnica malva. Era como si algo invisible –presuntamente la misma energía que lo había atacado- emanase de su cuerpo y ofreciese una barrera en contra de su poder. _Interesante._

— ¿Quién eres?—interrogó, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a una cierta distancia. El extraño movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando— ¿No vas a hablar?—preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado. Alzó una ceja cuando éste negó más fervientemente y brincó, haciendo hincapié a su negación— Entonces tendré que cambiar eso—declaró, con un tono que parecía dar la impresión que la idea le agradaba.

_Sádico amargado…_

Cuando él desapareció de su campo de visión el sujeto alzó ambas manos y las movió frenéticamente de lado a lado, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era inútil. _Él era otro más_. Bajó sus manos y las ocultó en su túnica, no tenía otra opción que enfrentarse al terrorífico hombre.

Y como si éste hubiese estado esperando esa resolución algo lo empujó desde atrás, provocando que cayera y chocara contra el mismo arbusto en el cual estaba escondido. Antes de que pudiese incorporarse, el de ojos carmín lo agarró con fuerza de los hombros y lo giró hacia él, sólo para ser lanzado por los aires por la misteriosa energía. El sujeto intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para huir pero un acertado golpe azulado en su cuerpo causó que cayera nuevamente.

Sin prisas Sasuke se acercó a él casi saboreando lo que iba a hacer. Le había traído problemas y casi un dolor de cabeza, aunque la energía que lo rodeaba era misteriosa. Pero no valía lo suficiente como para perdonarle la vida.

El extraño se achicó contra las raíces observando como él se acercaba. _¿Qué hacía?_ Podía defenderse pero… no quería hacer daño en realidad. A nadie. _Ya has causado el suficiente, ¿verdad?_ Una lágrima rodó por uno de sus ojos pero pronto fue borrada por su pequeña mano, sin ser consciente de que el movimiento había causado que la capucha cayera.

Pero Sasuke sí lo fue.

La imagen de la carita blanca, con los suaves labios, la nariz pequeña y los grandes ojos verdes jades siempre quedaría en su mente. _Siempre._ La tonalidad rojiza en sus ojos cambió hasta hacerse más _viva _y un extraño símbolo apareció en ellos.

Y cuando ambas miradas de encontraron todo pareció cambiar…

_¿Pero sería para bien o para mal?_

¡Holiss! :D

Mucho gusto a todos. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Les ha enganchado aunque sea un poco? Yo espero que sí, y también me encantaría que me lo dijesen un precioso comentario. Y ojo, que acepto todo… todavía no muerdo ;)

Bueno, hasta la próxima será. ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! :DDD

Un gran beso frutal.


End file.
